An oral hygiene tools such as a toothbrushes are used for cleaning teeth in conjunction with a dentifrice, for example, tooth paste, and the like. Toothbrush design have been subject of various changes, which include mechanized toothbrushes, battery powered toothbrushes among various other. Further, the combination of a toothbrush with a dentifrice has also been a desirable feature for the convenience it provides by eliminating the need for a separate toothbrush containment.
According to one conventional solution, a replaceable toothpaste-dispensing toothbrush is designed to combine a toothbrush with housing for toothpaste. This design works on a complex spring-loaded snapping mechanism, which uses complex parts like springs. A toothpaste cartridge is further required to be loaded, and needs a piston driven dispensing mechanism for cartridge loading. In addition to the complexity of various mechanisms, such tools further require a toothpaste injector to seal the unused toothpaste.
Another such conventional technique discloses a toothbrush having an elongated housing structure for accommodating a toothbrush head at one end, and insertion for accommodating a toothpaste tube at its other end. In use, such devices generally need a tedious process of first loading the toothpaste tube and then discharging the toothpaste using a complex mechanism.
Accordingly there exists a need for an oral hygiene tool that provides a simple device for storing a dentifrice and releasing the dentifrice using a simple mechanism.